


Fruitloop Quesadillas and Weird Updos( aka The Time Lassiter Visited the Psych Office and Had a Time He'll Never Forget)

by kathrikat



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Mary - Freeform, Shassie, Talk about stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrikat/pseuds/kathrikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carlton loses the keys to his car, he decides to stay at the one place he'd rather be found dead in.<br/>The Psych Office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruitloop Quesadillas and Weird Updos( aka The Time Lassiter Visited the Psych Office and Had a Time He'll Never Forget)

He could not believe that he was 'here' of all places, in the dead of night.  
  
'Here' being the one place he'd rather be found dead in, the Psych office.  
  
A sleeping bag in one hand and his dignity quickly slipping out of the other, he slowly knocked on the front door.  
  
Loud pop music soon came into his line of hearing,(was that Taylor Swift?) and was met face to face with a drunk Spencer. Whether he was drunk from alcohol, or drunk on life, he couldnt tell for sure.  
  
The updo he was wearing was....intriguing, to say the least. Half his shirt was untucked, buttons missing from it, and scattered everywhere, yet he still insisted on having it buttoned. Wrapped around his head, being used as a bandana of some sorts, was a tie, sloppily placed like a crown, and about to fall off at any moment.  
  
His belt was undone but not taken off, and seen behind Shawn, was a similarily dressed Guster, piling everything that was in their fridge, on what he thought to be, a stack of waffles.  
  
"Lassie! Hey you sexy beast! What brings you here at this time of night?" Shawn took a glance at his digital watch that read, 2:30 AM, and looked Lassiter down,"Ooh, a sleeping bag? Are you finally ready to have that sleepover I've been planning?"  
  
"What? No. I'm only here because I just left the office, and I seem to have misplaced my keys. I also dont feel like walking all the way home and since you're place is the closest thing I could think of, I 'was' going to see if I could stay here, but since i see you two are having some sort of office sleep over yourselves, I can always just stay at the depart-"  
  
"Get in here!" Shawn said, pulling Carlton in by the arm, and practically throwing him into the office. "It's time to get yo' party on, brother!"  
  
"Uh, my what now?"  
  
"First, we gotta fix your 'look'."  
  
Carlton raised an eyebrow, "My 'look?"  
  
Shawn began manhandling Lassie, tearing off his work blazer, and tossing it across the room. He took his striped tie and wrapped it around Lassie's head similarily to his own, and for the finale he ripped open Carlton's white, long sleeved under shirt, from the right side, up and out sending buttons everywhere. Leaving only half of his shirt tucked, he insisted that it still be shut with the remaining buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Dammit, Spencer, these are my work clothes! I swear, if you don't replace them!"  
  
"Relax, Lassie. I'll get you whatever you want, but we also gotta get rid of 'this'." And the next thing he knew his belt was off of him.  
  
Carlton tried to speak up,"Spencer, I really think I should just g-" But Shawn wasn't listening.  
  
"Gus my man, fix this fine gentleman one of our famous fruitloop quesadillas!"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
The sizzling of a flour tortilla and the rumbling of fruitloops from the box began to fill the room.  
  
"I am not having your disease infested, diabetes inducing junk food, Spencer."  
  
"Well too bad, Lassie, once Gus starts cooking there's no stopping him." Shawn whipped his head toward the blaring music, coming from speakers that were hooked up to Gus' computer, and yelled, "Oh My God, Lassie this is my jam!"  
  
He jumped on the couch, and then from there to one of their desks, a hairbrush in hand as he sang along to the lyrics, pointing at Lassiter the whole time.  
  
"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen!" His voice cracking, to a high pitched sound as he did the whole 'ooo-o-o ooo-o-o' part of the song.  
  
Guster burst in with his fruitloop quesadilla and some sort of cheap alcohol. He immediately chugged it down hoping he could just drink from this nightmare he got himself dragged into.  
  
"Shawn, what did I tell you about putting this in our party playlist?!"  
  
"Oh, come on Gus, it's a classic, you gotta admit that!"  
  
"Yeah, but you know that I'll get it stuck in my head for weeks!"  
  
"Oh boo hoo, dont be such a party pooper, Gus! Now how 'bout some champagne?!"  
  
A loud 'pop' followed by slurping sounds had indicated that Shawn got into the champagne, and that there would definitely be none left the following morning.  
  
"Lassie get up here and partaaaay!" A loud, 'woo', emanated from Shawn, as he danced and twirled around his tie as if he were in a rodeo.  
  
What an idiot. I mean, not like Lassiter was worried or anything but that desk didnt look so sturdy.  
  
A loud 'snap', confirmed his theory.  
  
Before Shawn could react, the desk broke, splintering a bit as he fell backwards, but he didnt hit the ground. Large arms were underneath him, as if it were a trust fall. Thank God they were there. I mean, he might have broken some serious funiture if they hadnt.  
  
Shawn looked up, giving Lassiter a grin. "Glad I can always count on you to catch me when I fall, Lassie."  
  
He removed his arms letting Shawn slide to the floor.  
  
"Yeah, no I dont think so. That was nothing, I was more worried about the computer breaking than you, Spencer."  
  
"Sure, Lassie, whatever helps you get through the day."

* * *

  
Lassiter stayed there for what felt like eternity. Each minute dragged on and felt like hours, when really it had only been about 30 minutes and those two morons were already dead brained and sound asleep on the couch. (Or so he thought.)  
  
He couldnt stand the burning smell from when Gus was trying to cook something called a 'fried bean and skittle burrito'.  
  
It was kinda funny actually, when afterwards he pulled out his small flask and took a sip. Gus had wondered what it was, so, being the good Samaritan he was, he let him have a drink, only to watch Gus fall to the floor, drunkedness and all.  
  
The only thing he wondered was what the hell were they doing before he arrived? Eh, it didnt matter. All he knew was that he needed some air, seriously the place smelled like  
that one time in the morning when he was so tired he accidentally put a cup of noodles in the microwave without water. (Dont try this at home kids!)That didnt end well.  
  
He let out a breathy sigh as he stepped out of the office. He had to admit, it was a pretty beautiful night. Of coarse, it was the first time in a while since he'd looked up at the night sky.  
  
The clicking of the door closing made him turn around, a frown seeping into his features as Shawn came into view.  
  
"Oh, I thought you left for a second, I came out here to say you could stay here if you want. But what are ya doing out here?"  
  
"Oh, well, I just wanted to get outta there."  
"Right? I don't know what dead thing Gus cooked in there, but it sure as hell doesnt smell good."  
  
They laughed, and stood there looking up at the stars. Shawn was especially interested in them. There were so many, painted against that black canvas. He wondered if Mary was up there playing racket ball, heaven version of coarse.  
  
"Yeah, I really needed some fresh air."  
  
"You know," Shawn started, slowly moving closer to Lassiter. Lassiter, of coarse, oblivious. The stars were much more of his concern.  
  
"Hm?" Carlton responded absent mindedly.  
  
"I could give you some fresh air."  
  
And before Shawn had to listen to Carlton's response of confusion, he kissed him. It was light, but still good.  
  
"I-Shawn? What was that?"  
  
"Geez, I know you arent really a romance kinda guy, but I thought you'd know what a kiss was by now."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
"Mmhm, whatever helps you sleep at night, Lassie. I mean, you did just call me Shawn."  
  
"Wha-? I did no-." He thought about it. Oh God he did. And Shawn knew it too, he could tell by that stupid grin spread across his face.  
  
"Shut up, Spencer."  
  
"I didnt say anything!"  
  
"But you were thinking it!"  
  
"The only mind reader around here is me, Lassie!"  
  
"Whatever! You know I dont believe all your psychic mumbo jumbo, crap!"  
  
"Come on, we both know you do at least a little!"  
  
And this time, Carlton was the one doing the kissing, it seemed to be the only way to get that idiot to shut up.  
  
It was the best night that he's had in a while, even with all the fruitloop quesadillas and weird updos, because Shawn was there. And Oh God he was in love with Spencer, that settles it, he's moving two states over. But still, he only knew two things after that night. One, was that he definitely wasnt coming back, to see Shawn at the Psych office, ever, love is too embarrassing. And second was that the previously statement was a blatant lie.


End file.
